Icha Icha: Cherry Blossom
by hitokuchibanashi
Summary: An interpertation of a book written by a perverted man. KakashixSakura
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Icha Icha: Cherry Blossom

**Pairing: **KakashixSakura

**Warning: Please do not read any further if you do not want to read of any adult situations.**

**Notes:**This is a pretty lemon filled story, if it was a storyline regarding the manga life of sakura and kakashi it would be much more about romance and feelings but this story's main focus is on the book icha icha and well im sure jiraiya as much research as he does puts more emphasis on sex than the actual adventure to tag along. (Though I do think the story within the book Icha Icha: Cherry Blossom is pretty romantic regardless.)

So, i'd like to say 18 and older but regardless your going to read it so anyone who doesnt want to dirty there pure minds please steer clear of this entire fanfic because its got a lot less plot than smut :\ oh, well.

ouka is supposed to be another name for cherry blossom I guess. Just couldn't put sakura in the "book" because jiraiyas trying to keep there identities hidden.

katahashi will refer to kakashi just because it sounds similar :)

**I hope you enjoy the read!**

* * *

Chapter 1:

Kakashi, my man, i wrote this as a special gift for my most loyal reader's 30th birthday. Enjoy! - Jiraiya

kakashi read the note that layed on top of a brand new icha icha book as he absentmindedly dried his hair. He placed the towel around his waste and settled into his bed thinking theres just no point in putting pants on when they'll just get in the way later.

If he went on past experiences he knew exactly what kind of state he was going to be in when it's a fresh storyline keeping his hentai mind guessing at what the heroe's going to do next to his enraptured lover. He was not going to take another shower right after he got out, why would he when he could enjoy a night of Icha Icha and 'relaxation'.

After getting into a comfortable position he opened his present with a happy gleam in his eye ready to be thrown into the world of icha icha once again.

Icha Icha: Cherry Blossom

A shadowed form stood, perched on the balcony of his target for the evening. His eyes shown with the lust of a man who has been deprived of his most basic urges for far too long. The woman in this house would not find rest tonight, Katahashi would be sure of it. He stepped lightly to the glass door entering the bedroom with the silence that portrayed his shinobi skill, he wanted to catch his cherry blossom off guard. Tonight he would wake her up to the man of her fantasies in the way he has envisioned countless times scince leaving her side.

He slipped the cover from her slumbering form and was rewarded with the sight of firm and meaty breasts covered gently with the pale pink hair he loved so much. Our hero quickly divested himself of his clothing while appraising his woman with his unique red and black eye, burning the way she looked into his memory. His naked body found it's way atop the goddess that lay unawares and eagerly set to work on teasing her out of her slumber.

Katahashi's member twitched at the first taste of the woman as he glided his tongue over a petite nipple and heard the deadly kunoichi whimper in reply. He softly lay kisses between her mounds and descended on to the pale skin of her abdomen moving closer to the taste he truly craved. He found himself between her muscular and silken thighs and unabashadly inhaled her scent as he latched onto her sensitive nub with hungry lips. The muscles in his abdomen clenched as his member pulsated growing harder as he continued with his self imposed mission, slowly drawing the lace panties from her trembling legs.

He drew her left leg up and placed an open mouth kiss above the inside of her knee making the woman curl her toes at the sensations he was giving her. Katahashi smiled lovingly as his partner softly giggled when he brushed his hair against her inner thighs, she always loved his unruly silver hair and expressed just how much she enjoyed the feel on her body constantly.

The kunoichi let out a quiet, frustrated moan as katahashi worked his way up and blew hot air towards her dampening sex. He slowly pushed his tongue into her wet heat and watched her breasts bounce with her hitched breath. Once inside he curled his muscle upward and with dark, lust filled eyes he dragged it along and exited her twitching cavern.

Katahashi once again moved towards the woman's clitoris, lips making contact and drawing delicate circles each punctuated with a harsh flick of his tongue. He let out a deep and feral groan as her hips jerked upwards trying to gain more pressure from his caressing mouth. She was breathing so hard now and katahashi could see her eyelids fluttering trying to battle with sleep and make sense of the sensations she was feeling.

Before she recognized what was really happening katahashi threw his hips forward and filled her to his hilt making the woman beneath him let out a harsh gasp and open her eyes wide to the ecstacy she suddenly was very aware of. Her back came down from the arch she threw herself in just moments ago and she looked up at her lover with flushed skin and a shy smile as he had waited for her to finally acknowledge his prescence that night.

Katahashi, our hero, is not currently in the throws of passion. He is in fact just staring into his camp's fire recalling the last time he had seen his student and lover. He is not on the most important mission in his shinobi life, but the most important mission of his life as a man. Ouka has been missing in action for three months now, and katahashi has taken it into his own hands to search for the woman he loves.

-**Kakashi**-

"..."

pink hair...student...cherry blossom...

"I see he wrote sakura into one of his books...I'm going to have to have a talk with him next time I see him."

Kakashi put on a rougish smirk 'well regardless, this IS icha icha and he gave it to me on my birthday...it would be rude not to read the whole book.'

So, with renewed motivation Hatake Kakashi continued to read Icha Icha: Cherry Blossom, pink haired vixen or not.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I'll post chapter 2 soon enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Icha Icha: Cherry Blossom

**Pairing: **KakashixSakura

**Warning: Please do not read any further if you do not want to read of any adult situations.**

**Gaarazlilmiss: **your right kakashi doesn't really care too much either way, he had no hang ups about reading a story based on her...which is a good thing for this fic cuz' it's rather short haha. It's a bit of a joke that it didn't take much convincing on his behalf to be okay with it and he really does plan on having a little talk with jiraiya later on...just after he finishes his new book. Thanks for the review!

**Mateba:** Sakura should be sixteen according to the manga though I don't plan on specifying on her age she'll be portrayed with an adult body and mind so it's up to the readers however they want to look at it. I picked 30 because I figured it would need to be somewhat of a special birthday for Jiraiya to go through all the trouble. Oh and she'll gain a part other than in the book next chapter :) so we'll see what she's up to then. Kakashi won't be showing too much resistance if any at all because the fic is somewhat short and to the point. Thanks so much for the review!

**Notes:** Please keep in mind while reading this fanfic that the charachters 'Katahashi and Ouka' are in fact the spitting images of Kakashi and Sakura. So regardless of the fact that it's not the "real" Kakashi and Sakura getting it on I want you to enjoy the scenes as if they were. :) I apologize in advance for the dirty words but I think I have given fair warning that this is a fanfic for adults, though i do still kinda feel H hence the apology.

**I hope you enjoy the read!**

* * *

Chapter 2:

Kakashi ran a hand through his silver hair and across tired eyes as he put down his book with a heavy sigh.

He got up to make himself a small meal of instant noodles and propped his elbows on his kitchen counter as he ate slowly. Kakashi thought about the guilty pleasure he was taking in reading about sexual escapades between himself and his student. It was a fantasy he found himself drawn to.

The book was surely showcasing her attractiveness to the copy ninja, and with each line he read the characters were blending more and more into himself and Sakura in his mind. He looked at the clock on his stove that read 5:00 p.m. There would be plenty more time for him to read tonight.

As he finished up his meal he pushed himself off the counter and stretched languidly towards the ceiling. Kakashi made his way back towards his bedroom with the not so innocent thought that he would have to be sure and pay more attention to the woman, as his eyes were now opened to the fact that Sakura was indeed a very tempting kunoichi.

Kakashi plopped back down onto his bed and opened Icha Icha: Cherry Blossom to page 32, right where he had left off last.

X

A small bead of sweat made it's way between katahashi's furrowed brows and slowly dripped off the tip of his nose, landing on the form beneath his stiff body.  
He grudgingly stood up. His body wracked with exhaustion, all he could think about was moving far away from his location. Katahashi was angry he had been attacked in his sleep, and more than anything he wanted to get back to the dream he was having. He found himself walking into a damp and musky cave ten miles north-east from where he had been ambushed.

After so much unwanted action that night he had no intention of bothering with a fire or securing his surroundings, it was two in the morning and despite all his shinobi knowledge he fell to the ground, immediately being captured by a comforting sleep.

He awoke to a smell that engulfed his senses, "Ouka." He let the name of the woman he loved escape from his lips in a hesitant and questioning manner. Katahashi was afraid to open his eyes, if this was truly her his heart would be amended with the knowledge of his lover safe in his prescence once again. He just couldn't believe it, the last thing he remembered he passed out in a cave in the heart of earth country.

"It's me my love." It was a whispered and breathy reply from a voice he had dreamed of hearing for the last five months in his desperate search. Katahashi's eyes drifted open, dreamily searching for pink hair and soft lips that he hoped were in front of him.

Tears stung his eyes as a warrior's heart clenched powerfully at the sight of his only selfish passion in life. Katahashi sat up wrapping his arms around her petite frame and pushed her ruggedly into his chest, snatching her lips in his fevered attempt to stay in this reality. He only wanted this reality, if it was a dream he would go crazy with the anguish.

At that moment, he knew. He knew it was a genjutsu, that everything was unreal, but it didn't matter anymore it was as close to real as he was going to get. He stood up, holding the woman who's legs wrapped around his stomach in an effort to not fall. Their lips untangled from eachother as Katahashi slammed the woman's body against the cave's wall. "Is that how you treat the woman you love shinobi." The woman's smile angered him, every part of her resembled Ouka. "Shut up. I don't care who you are, if it's my body you want, i'll let you have it. Don't say another word and don't drop this fake appearence."

With the harsh and bitten out words from the man the woman slowly nodded in understanding, giving him a look of pure want and lust. Whoever this woman was, no this was Ouka, and with that thought Katahashi snatched the pink hair in both his hands and pulled roughly to reveal creamy skin on a delicate neck. Katahashi had no reason to show tenderness to this imposter, so he would take her with all the pent up rage and sexual frustration he had collected throughout his wait for his lovers return. He whispered bitter and dirty words as he grasped the woman's breast with barely contained violence.

"This is the only way I will touch you." He said into her ear as he bit down harshly on the pale lobe. He divested her of all of her clothing with a few hurried swipes with his kunai as she moaned wantonly at the power he was handling her body with."This is all I will give you, all i'll let you take." Katahashi had no need to stroke her body to make her aroused and ready for him, she was already dripping. That much he was sure of as he shoved his middle and forefinger into her womanhood, eliciting a cry from her bruised and swollen lips.

She reached for his straining flesh, only to get her hand roughly slapped away. Katahashi took her to the ground and mounted her, thrusting into her wet and silken flesh wanting nothing more than to reach his needed peak. "God, take it all. Relax your body and take in all of me damnit." With his strained demand not registering to the shocked woman he pressed down onto her sensitive button and latched his lips onto a turgid peak sucking strongly. The woman cried out in lust as the sensations drove her body into a state of sensual bliss. Katahashi was finally able to slip another inch into her womanhood and began moving back and forth driving further in with each new thrust. It wasn't long untill his manly hips were colliding against her own, strongly and repeatedly, reaching out for his desired release.

Their body's were slick with sweat and dirt from the cave's floor as the woman's fingernails scraped and gripped onto every hardened muscle of Katahashi's straining form that she could reach. The sounds of their pleasured groans reverberated against the damp walls of their shelter. All he could see in front of him was wild pink hair as he burried his head into her shoulder. Everything was too much, it had been too long since he had held her in his arms.

She panted with the urgent need to let the pleasure take over her senses and with the next strong thrust into her body she cried out in rapture. He himself had came into the foreign body as she had gripped his erection hard trying to gain that very response and take in his thick fluid. He was battling with the tremors of pleasure his body was racked with as he whispered her name. "Ouka."

He grabbed her and took her into a strong embrace, he let a few stray and unwanted tears fall onto the womans skin as he lay his head onto her bosom. Katahashi quickly detatched himself emotionally from the illusion of his lover and skillfully drew his kunai to glide across the pink haired woman's throat. With his task done he grabbed his bag and exited the cave never looking back to see the image of who he really took that night.

* * *

Well I guess you can't really picture that as Kakashi and Sakura since it's an imposter. Man, it's weird writing like a perverted man and I bet Jiraiya would come up with completely unbelievable scenarios like this (enemy kunoichi ambushing you for sex) haha :) Chapter 3 will be posted soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Icha Icha: Cherry Blossom

**Pairing: **KakashixSakura

**Warning: Please do not read any further if you do not want to be exposed to adult situations.**

**ShipperTrish:** You feel perverted for reading it and liking it imagine how I feel about writing it haha. You know how men like to run off at the mouths. I had to dig into the recesses of my mind and pull out a rarely used dictionary for bedroom talk for this story though I'm sure Jiraiya's version is much thicker than my own :P

**Thank you to everyone who has and will review this story! It's much appreciated.**

**Notes: **Well, I was going to write the first chapter with no smut for the fic but...it didn't work out. I have a basic idea of how Ouka is going to get out of her predicament I just don't know what that predicament is just yet -sigh- i'm having a hard time creating a good villain. As soon as i figure it out there'll just be two chapters left to write and then the fanfic will be completed!

**Hope you enjoy the read!**

* * *

Sakura was busy making a cake for her sensei. It was his birthday but she knew the recluse would be at home, probably reading another perverted book. She looked to her clock that stated it was 6:30 that evening. Plenty of time before he would be asleep, she thought to herself as she happily turned her attentions back to whisking the eggs in her bowl.

Kakashi was indeed reading "another perverted book." In fact, he was just about half way through his new favorite read and in no rush to set it down for the night.

X

A small hand ran down his exposed abdomen and he let a smile grace his lips. "That's all for you Ouka. Let me give it to you." Emerald eyes filled with question and wonderment stared into his own heated gaze searching for an answer. After a lingering moment of silence she was brought out of her haze "your bleeding Katahashi sensei." He lifted her wrist towards his lips and traced his tongue along her pulse point in a slow and sensual manner. "If I put a band-aid on it will you go to bed with me?"

Katahashi bent down and gave her an unhurried and commanding kiss, guiding her through territory not yet explored by the kunoichi. "You taste amazing Ouka." He moved his mouth to her ear and whispered "I want to taste more." He lifted her and walked to the edge of the bed setting her down gently. Katahashi lowered himself to his knees in front of Ouka and traced a finger along the hem of her shirt lifting it to reveal her midrift. Ouka fisted her hands in Katahashi's hair as he nipped and licked along her hipbone making her stomach jump.

Ouka took the camisole from Katahashi's hands and lifted it over her head discarding it on the floor. "Sensei, I want to understand. This feeling...and you." Katahashi's eyelids drooped and a possesive grunt escaped his lips at the words he had just heard. He lifted himself from the floor and brought his lean body over her own, claiming her lips to show her just how much he appreciated her bedroom talk. "I'll show you. In return don't ever forget I was the one to teach you Ouka."

He guided her body to the mattress and lay his lips on her rosy nipple "how does it feel Ouka?" He punctuated the end of his question by grazing his teeth over her hardened peak. Exquisite-every touch he gave her sent a pulse of heat to her most private area "hn." He bit down on the outside of her breast admonishing her playfully. "Tell me clearly or else I won't be able to teach you properly." His smirk made her temper flare "you know what sensei I don't want you to show me anymore, Kami knows I'll just become a pervert like you."

She pushed him off and walked to her bathroom door intent on taking a long bath. "Ouka." The way he said her name in that moment sent a wonderful sensation throughout her body. When she looked back to him Katahashi held out his hand "come." Ouka swept her gaze over his naked torso and up to his sinful mouth she could forgive his dirty words if only for tonight. Katahashi knew what a man's weapons were and their voice proved to be an effective tool amongst a woman's doubts.

"I just wanted to hear your sweet voice. There's no need to feel shy with me." Katahashi took her hand and pulled her on top of him placing a chaste kiss in the center of her forehead. "Can you feel what your doing to me? I want to know if your feeling the same, thats all." He placed her palm over his rapid heart and leaned in to kiss her hungrily.

His actions and words were sending Ouka into a hyper sensitive state just the graze of his knee on her outer thigh made her moan slightly. "Yes, just like that baby." Katahashi hooked a finger into her jeans and pulled her up off the bed slightly as he ground his erection into her making her gasp at the contact. He set her back down on the bed and moved his lips to her collar bone as his finger dragged it's way to the button on her pants.

Katahashi grasped the cuff of each leg and pulled to reveal her bare skin absolutely loving the view. From what Katahashi could see Ouka was loving her view as well. He hooked his thumbs in his sweatpants when the pink haired beauty shot up and stopped him from pulling them off. He sent a worried look towards her wondering why she had all of a sudden changed her mind. "I want to do it." She had the slightest blush on her face and Katahashi felt heat rise through his being. "Your so beautiful."

Ouka looked up to her sensei with innocent eyes as she lowered his pants to the floor. 'How does she do it?' "I want you." It was an honest remark to an honest emotion, he hadn't wanted any other woman as much as he wanted his student right now. She layed down on her back watching him, giving him her answer through her submission. Katahashi slipped the last of his clothing from his body and climbed onto the bed to join the one thing that could abolish all of his self control.

She was hot and ready for him but Katahashi wanted to take his time. He let his fingers explore her sticky folds making cirlces over her button and every once in a while delving into her womanly crevice. She ground into his hand as he claimed her lips in a fervent kiss. "Do you want to continue?" She shot open her eyes to glare at him a sharp contrast to the words she spoke "please, don't stop. I wouldn't know what to do with myself if you were to stop." He smiled at her playfully "Pay more attention Ouka. I have been showing you what to do for the last fifteen minutes."

Her face grew red and it only served to make Katahashi's smile grow wider. "Then let's continue."

Katahashi took complete command letting Ouka lie back to simply enjoy her first sexual experience. They made love slowly and intimately, staring into eachothers eyes and drinking in eachothers gasps and moans. Katahashi had driven her to the brink twice and was washed away along with her third orgasm that evening panting and trembling over her from the shear pleasure and work the night had brought him.

"Katahashi sensei, I lo..."

Katahashi was snapped out of his reverie with the sound of collapsing wood and broken glass. He looked around shocked at being thrown back into the unwanted reality. A fight had broken out in the bar and seeing as he was now drunk and pissed off that he was interrupted at the best part of his musings he eagerly jumped into the group of rowdy men. He wouldn't use any ninja skills tonight, right now he just needed a good fight to calm his nerves.

X

Kakashi stared at the wall directly across from him stuck in a single thought.

"Is that what it would be like?"

He spoke it aloud hoping someone would answer back before he felt the need to find out on his own grow stronger.

If only...

* * *

Chapter 4...will hopefully just flow out of me soon. Like I mentioned before I need to come up with a good bad guy. If it takes too long though i'll just throw in another lemon scene hahaha for whatever reason those aren't hard to write. Give me a week of grace period it probablly won't take that long but I like to be generous. :) hope you liked it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Icha Icha: Cherry Blossom

**Pairing: **KakashixSakura

**Warnings: **Don't really need a warning for this chapter for once.

**Thanks for your reviews and opinions!**

**Notes: **Oh! I almost made a huge blunder Tsunade's gotta make an appearence in the book the poor guy's in love haha. I was just having a bit of fun at the beginning of the chapter and this whole piece is in order to just explain why Ouka went missing nothing all that exciting...hope it's still good though.

Chou-han is a dice game where even numbers are chou and odd are han. There's two dice and one person shakes them up while the other's choose chou or han.

**I hope you enjoy the read!**

* * *

**Bonus segment:** Glimpse into the writer's process

_Everywhere he looked there were large bosomed woman in scantily dressed clothing eyeing the men who came to do business in their shop. There were blondes and red heads and even a good looking brown haired woman and all of them were layed out in a pose to entice and draw customers inside. The large wooden statues of powerful looking frogs marked the entryway to the upperdeck of the gambling house where Katahashi was sure patrons would bed for the night with paid company. His eyes drifted to the center of the room where a particularly eye catching woman sat with a large number of sake bottles surrounding her form. She had long blonde hair held in place to flow over each shoulder and piercing amber eyes. A small and dainty blue tattoo graced her forehead highlighting her amazing features. Her body was trained yet soft to the eye of a man and he could tell she was a woman to be reckoned with._

_"Welcome, this is my lover Jiraiya sama." A handsome and muscled indivudual walked in on his cue he was graced with the good looks of a hermit with his flowing white hair and devilish smile. "What's your game?"_

_"I don't gamble." He looked around once more before turning his attention back to the intoxicated woman._

**REVISED:**

Every where he looked there were gorgeous woman and intricate frog carvings. His eyes drifted to the center of the room where a particularly eye catching woman sat with a large number of sake bottles surrounding her form. She had long blonde hair held in place to flow over each shoulder and piercing amber eyes. "What's your game?"

"I don't gamble." He looked around once more before turning his attention back to the intoxicated woman.

**"Damn editors did it again, can't a man be free to write passionately."**

A very disgruntled author set down his revised manuscript and pulled out his hand held telescope to check out the beauty's splashing in the waterfall.

* * *

Kakashi was well on his way through Icha Icha: Cherry Blossom.

His towel had become restrictive a while ago and he told himself he'd get to the 'relaxation' part of his evening as soon as the next hot scene came along.

Jiraiya was a good friend indeed he had always wanted to meet the women of Icha Icha and now he could say he had, and the knowledge of how the real Sakura looked and smelled was adding a new element to his favorite books. Everything was becoming so much more real in his mind as he added her actual traits to the charachter in the book with great pleasure.

Before the night was over Kakashi wanted to find out what happens in the end to Ouka and Katahashi. So he brought his eyes back down to page 151 and began to read once more being pulled into the world of Icha Icha.

X

Katahashi finally reached the border of tea country. He made his way into town asking anyone he came across if they had seen a woman with pink hair and emerald eyes, as he always did when he first met another person nowadays. As he neared the end of the rustic town he spotted a small gambling house and made his way inside.

It had looked like a modest building from the outside but when Katahashi stepped in he was amazed by the size and beauty of the establishment. Every where he looked there were gorgeous woman and intricate frog carvings. His eyes drifted to the center of the room where a particularly eye catching woman sat with a large number of sake bottles surrounding her form. She had long blonde hair held in place to flow over each shoulder and piercing amber eyes. "What's your game?"

"I don't gamble." He looked around once more before turning his attention back to the intoxicated woman. "I was looking for a pink haired woman have you seen her?" The woman fixed the messy looking ninja with a stern look "and who might you be?" Katahashi's attention snapped from the surroundings and focused in on the aggravated blonde. "Her lover."

"Have a seat and play a game with me." Katahashi took his place on the other side of the large table "Where is she?" The blonde gave the silver haired man an incredulous look before telling him she had no idea. "I'll give you some information as a reward for winning and I'll take your money when you lose." The woman's lips curved into a slanted smile in a show of confidence in her abilities "How does that sound?"

"Fair enough."  
"We'll be playing Chou-han let's see the inside of your wallet." He dragged out an old and tattered piece of leather which was to the ire of the gambling house runner fairly empty. The woman tossed back a cup of sake and threw her yukata sleeve under her right arm with a show of passion. The blonde woman had just revealed one very large and meaty breast to Katahashi and he nearly choked on his cup of sake at the sight. 'Hows that! Gambling law number four always stay focused. Just try to keep your composure now brat!' She picked up the bowl and dice and slammed it onto the wooden table in front of them.

"So, your here looking for your lover? Did she run off with another man?" Katahashi kept his face schooled when he replied with a simple "you tell me."  
"Chou or han?"  
"Chou." The woman removed the bowl revealing the dice set on five and one. She made a sound to show her displeasure of the results before telling Katahashi to ask a question and she would answer.

"I met the girl your looking for two days ago she came into my shop running from the man who plays boss in our town. I made sure she succeeded." Katahashi was relieved and proud to find out through the woman that Ouka was safe and had gained freedom on her own. She was a fine kunoichi with a high intelligence to accompany her amazing body and work ethic. She would be able to take care of herself and that was proven to Katahashi tonight. There were many things he wanted to find out regardless and continued on with their little game that evening.

"Han." The dice revealed a two and five.

"The guy your looking for is well known in our town to buy women and keep them in his home. I assume that's what happened to your girl. She was pretty beaten' up I took care of her as best as I could but she wouldn't stay to rest." Katahashi's face took on a worried expression for a brief second before refocusing on what was important, finding the name of the man who kept Ouka away from him for so long. This man had made him suffer without her warmth to placate his loneliness for far too long, and Katahashi was going to be sure that the man repented for what he did.

The blonde woman seemed amused though sympathetic towards the man's short show of weakness and let him know what the girl had told her before she had left. "She said she had someone she had to go home to as soon as she can." That brought a content smile to his masked lips and he could feel the warmth once again even if just a little, she was thinking of him.

Katahashi and the gambling house director played for little over an hour which resulted in alot of information for Katahashi that ended up being entirely free. The man's name was Mugoi and he would be alone tomorrow night to walk to the brothel from his home. That is when Katahashi would make his move, when he would tear his heart out like Mugoi had nearly done to him by keeping Ouka away for so long.

* * *

works been busy i'll try to post soon

Hope you liked the story!


End file.
